1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a translucent block and, more particularly, to such a translucent block having a generally irregular hexagonal configuration which can be utilized with similar translucent blocks and blocks of other shapes to provide various column and wall structures. The invention also includes the method of forming such column and wall structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of translucent block, such as glass block, for exterior and interior applications is well known. Using glass block for various wall structures offers various aesthetic and design possibilities, as well as provides various functional characteristics and advantages over other materials which may be used for similar purposes. For example, glass block structures promote energy conservation through their insulating capability to reduce heat gain or less and provide thermal efficiencies for energy conservation. Additionally glass block structures can control light transmission and glare, as well as reduce surface condensation, draft and noise transmission. Because of their construction, glass block structures offer security advantages while maintaining light transmission therethrough. Lastly, glass block structures have the added advantage of ease of maintenance and installation.
The publication "Glass Block by Pittsburgh Corning, Exterior and Interior Applications", by Pittsburgh Corning Corporation, pages 3-15 (March, 1978) discloses and illustrates various types of glass block of a generally rectangular configuration. However, there is also shown therein a block having a generally pentagonal configuration which is capable of being aligned with two blocks of the generally rectangular configuration to serve as a corner piece. Although satisfactorily serving this function, the generally pentagonal corner block would appear to have little if any other uses. The publication generally illustrates and briefly describes the installation of glass block in glass block structures.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 114,086 also discloses a corner block configuration which would appear to have little if any other function. The primary difference in the corner block disclosed therein and the pentagonal corner block mentioned hereinabove is in the shape of the resulting corner of the wall, whether it is curved or at a right angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,185 discloses an integrally blown hollow glass block of regular hexagonal form. This prior art patent also discloses a masonry structure or wall including the hexagonal glass blocks laid up with mortar in a configuration where the hexagonal sides would combine to form the exterior surface of the structure or wall. The blocks discloses therein include hollow, blown glass bodies having stress resisting walls.
Accordingly, there remains a need for any translucent block configuration or design which can be conveniently employed as a corner piece for adjoining translucent block walls or can be independently employed to form walls and columns of different designs and configurations.